


The Truth Untold

by weeping_angel_2spooky



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel_2spooky/pseuds/weeping_angel_2spooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They defied the gods, They defied Thantos, They defied the Fates. The world believed her dead, but she came back. She came back to tell her tale; she was the only one left who knew the truth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Sometimes it's like everyone tells a story about themselves inside their own head. Always. That story makes you what you are. We build ourselves out of that story. That story is what defines who we are. So we live that story because truth and reality hurts so we lie… we lie to everyone but especially to ourselves. But sometimes we get so caught up in that lie that we forget who we are. We forget who we used to be. And when we start to forget, we get scared, and when we get scared we start to run. We run when you start running you never stop. You never look back, because if there's one thing that I have learned, it's that when you're going through Hell… keep going.

For anyone reading this I would like to just say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Sometimes I wonder if things could've been different if I wasn't so damned scared. But the truth of the matter is that even though I've seen what happens, I wouldn't change anything. Go ahead and call me crazy, but put yourself in my shoes for a moment. Really think about it and ask yourself this; what would you do for family?

I'm getting ahead of myself here, you probably have no idea what I even talking about, so let's start again, let's start at the beginning. Yeah, that seems like a good place to begin.

First let me introduce myself, seeing as this sorry excuse for a life is actually mine. Who am I?

Well that's a difficult question. Are we talking scientifically? Because then well I'm a human, well half-human see I am what you call and half-blood, or a demigod if you want to get technical, I am half-human half-god. I know it sounds crazy but I swear to all things holy that I tell the truth (besides the daughter of the god of truth is sitting right next to me so I can't really lie).

But we might be talking physically, so in that case I am twenty-one going on twenty-two. I've got dark blonde hair, braided down to my waist and bright blue eyes (filled with mischief like my dad – or so I'm told). But I doubt you really care about what I see in the mirror.

We might also be talking culturally, well now that's a completely different story. So my dad's a Greek god, so I guess that makes me half Greek. But my mum is half Greek and half Italian, so that makes me; quarter Italian, three-quarter Greek… yeah that's about right.

But I highly doubt you care about any of this. What you want to know is who I really am? You want to know what makes me tick? What makes me, me? So let me tell you. And I think I good place to start would be with my name.

My name, my name, my name… Where to start, well those closest to me call me Anna; those I consider friends call me Lia; others call me Emilia. But you want to know my real name don't you. The name that I never use. The name that is only heard from the lips of enemies or when mum scolds you for forgetting to do the dishes for the hundredth time. Well ladies and gentlemen, that name does not leave these pages for that name may sound petty, but it is a reminder, a reminder of something best forgot. That name is Emiliana.


	2. Chapter Two

I'm sure you've all heard of the Great Prophecy. You know the one about the Titan War and the son of Poseidon. Well if truth be told that is not what really happened.

Great Prophecies have not been given for centuries. The ones we get now, like that great prophecy, are if you like heralding the old ones.

The prophecy that you all know is a prophecy made to alert people to the threat of the Titans, to warn them. The prophecy also helps them greatly in battle by giving them a hero. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon is indeed the hero of the prophecy, the Saviour of Olympus. But that is not what we are focusing on now. Because often times in war, the true heroes are in the background, they remain on the sidelines.

If you wish to understand my story you need to put all that out of you minds. I need you to not forget everything, oh no that would be terrible, but I need you to acknowledge and accept, that maybe, just maybe you don't know everything that happened.

That great prophecy was also a heralding prophecy. It was the warning of the coming of the Twin Thief's.

Xxxx

I suppose if you wish to understand my story I need to go further back; back to the creation of this prophecy.

Eons ago, when the gods still reigned on Mount Olympus in Greece, the Fates visited the Oracle of Delphi and issued their very own prophecy. It was a prophecy that foretold the coming of two heroes that would go through much and achieve even more. These heroes would loose almost everything, including each other, but they would fight on.

The Fates told no one of their visit. If they did, there was no knowing what would happen in the future. All they did know was that the fate of Olympus and the world rested on the shoulders of these two heroes.

Time caused this prophecy to fade to the background, until it finally faded completely from existence. But it's back now. Now is the time for these two heroes to face every nightmare, every demon they ever had and hope to come out on top. This is the legacy of the Twin Thief's.

Not now. Indeed not for a long time. But eventually everyone will know what they have done, what they have sacrificed for the world. Everyone will know the name Castellan.

Xxx

So lets begin my story at the beginning. Let's start with the prophecy.

Twin Thief's shall be born,

Their choices to be scorned,

Their truth untold,

With hearts pure as gold,

The eldest shall host,

While the youngest shall close,

The world in their hands,

To be decided by their final stand


	3. Chapter Three

The first sound I ever heard was a baby’s cry. It wasn’t a cry of sadness, pain, or loss; no it was the simple healthy cry of a baby letting their presence be known. But it was more than that. To me, it was the cry of an older brother greeting their baby sister and welcoming her into the world. It was a cry of hope and protection. It was the first thing I ever heard, the first sound that graced my ears was a gift given to me by my big brother, by my protector. Although I can no longer recall that cry in my minds eye, I can forever feel it. I still feel safe, and loved. That cry still reminds me of promises made, promises kept, and promises broken. It reminds me of the greatest gift of them all, the ability to simply be, a little sister. 

\-----

 

On November 27, 1994 twin demigod children were born. They both came crying into this world, the boy seven minutes before the girl. 

 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

 

~ 21 Years Later ~  
Camp Half-Blood

It was a beautiful, peaceful day at Camp Half-Blood. For once the hustle and bustle of the demigod camp was subdued and only caused by regular summer camp-like things. 

There was no impending doom, no rising Titan threat, in fact the only battle the campers now faced was due to the Hermes’s cabins insistence in starting a paintball fight.

 

Percy and Annabeth ran through the forest. Behind them they could hear the laboured breathing of the Ares camper who was chasing them down. They raced onward before ducking behind a conveniently large tree; sharing a smile as the perusing camper blundered straight past them. 

“Don’t suppose the Nymphs’ll be too happy about this?” Percy said gesturing towards the tree that was splattered a brilliant yellow,

“No I don’t suppose they will” Annabeth replied smothering a laugh,

“Come on let’s get out of here.”

Percy stood up before reaching down and helping up Annabeth. Together they zigzagged through the forest and made their way closer to the border of the forest. Just as they were about to cross the threshold of the trees, they heard an unmistakable crunch behind them. 

In one quick, fluid movement, Percy ducked down as Annabeth swung her gun above his head and fired two quick shots at the approaching foe. 

There was a strangled sound quickly followed by Annabeth’s full-bodied laugh. Percy looked up and quickly joined Annabeth in hysterics. Standing in front of them was Nico DiAngelo; his gun still half raised and aimed at Annabeth’s shaking stomach. The boy had an astonished look on his face, his eyes crossed as he looked up at the paint splatter, perfectly situated on his forehead. He gave the laughing couple one of his trade-marked death glares, but it only caused Percy to let out an all-mighty snort, unable to take seriously the dark and moping son of Hades with bright-pink paint dripping of his forehead and down his nose. 

“I’m… I’m sorry Nico it’s just” Percy started before quickly falling into laughter again. 

Nico just glared at him again, but his time there was a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. Annabeth offered Nico a coy smile before hauling Percy to his feet and pushing him towards camp. She started to follow him before Nico placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. She looked at him curiously before smiling when she saw him raise his gun and aim it at Percy’s back. 

“Arch…” Percy yelped as Nico’s bright green paint-pellet exploded between his shoulder blades

Percy whirled around looking between Annabeth’s laughing face and Nico’s smug smile. 

“That doesn’t count death boy, you’re out, you’re dead!”

“I’m a son a Hades, I get a second chance” Nico replied with a wink, walking past Percy and continuing towards camp,

“That’s not fair, that’s not a rule. Besides, why not shoot Annabeth, she’s the one that got you”

“I like Annabeth,” Nico called over his shoulder, “besides, it’s funnier to annoy you.”

Percy started forwards, arms outstretched to throttle Nico; Annabeth grabbed his wrist and tugged him forwards, ignoring her boyfriends grumbling. 

“Calm down Seaweed Brain, don’t let the mean boy bully you,” Annabeth said letting go of him and making her own way back, “anyway, green’s a good colour on you.”

Percy stood there alone on the outskirts of the forest wondering what the Hades had just happened. Looking around for some explanation and finding none, he let out a sigh and stomped towards camp; determined to keep the grumpy mood for as long as he could get away with it.


End file.
